


生日礼物 vol.2

by bw_27_21



Category: brightwin - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:20:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29607276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bw_27_21/pseuds/bw_27_21
Kudos: 13





	生日礼物 vol.2

林赢今年的生日无论是对于他还是整个家族来说都是最特别的一次，不喜太过热闹的父母破天荒的准备在家里搞一次生日会，非常盛大的那种。光是父亲的伙伴来了不少，有些是多年挚友有些是为了给儿子之后的路牵线搭桥，平时略显空旷的主宅立刻变得熙熙攘攘。林赢这边自然也是要请一些朋友来的，布莱特作为工作上的‘合作伙伴’一身笔挺的西装到场了，当然，这种场合是少不了舅舅的。  
他刚进门的时候就看到林赢跟在他父亲身后和别人攀谈，那人显然也很快发现了他，朝着他露出一个明媚的笑容又快速回到了对话之中。布莱特作为时下最有话题度的明星自然是享受不了几分钟清闲的，在被团团围住要合照和签名的间隙他还要分出神去确定林赢的位置，看到他沉着大气的周旋在各位商业名流面前，这是布莱特从没见过的迷人样子。  
最后还是林赢和他父亲将布莱特从人堆里救了出来，和舅舅客套的问候了几句，林爸爸又要带着儿子去见其他人，临走前林赢没有端酒杯的手蹭过他垂在身侧的手，一阵滚烫。  
又是一阵人潮的包围之后，在场的宾客大多已经来和他打过招呼，布莱特这才有空端了一杯苏打水清闲一会儿。来往的人越来越多，挤在屋子里，让他难以准确的找到林赢的方位，抻着脖子也没看到那人高挑的身影，只好找了个角落玩起了手机，没一会儿身边的位置坐过来一个人，刚准备打起精神应对，发现是林赢之后又舒了口气。  
“你怎么过来了？”  
“是不是很无聊啊？”  
“不会。”  
“那你怎么坐在这儿玩手机。”林赢撞了一下他的肩膀“我的朋友都在那边，你要不要一起过去玩？”  
布莱特看了一眼刚刚打过照面的几人，摇了摇头拒绝“算了，怕他们觉得放不开，我正好也休息一下。”  
“你这样我很…”  
话说了一半就被林爸爸打断“林赢，过来一下。”  
林赢无奈又委屈的看了一眼布莱特，起身“等会儿再来找你。”  
就这样一整个晚上布莱特和林赢说过的话两只手都数得过来，甚至一句真心实意的生日快乐都还没有单独对他说过。他就缩坐在角落里，时不时应付一下前来搭讪的客人，直到宴会正式开始，林赢才又回到了他的视野。  
可以看的出林爸爸对于儿子这次生日的重视程度，宽阔的客厅辟出了一个小舞台，话筒音响也是一应俱全，林爸爸亲自上阵主持，一篇开场词讲的慷慨激昂。布莱特站在林赢身后大概两三个人的地方，全部的余光和注意力都在那人所在的方向，直到所有人的视线全部集中在他身上，林赢也朝着他挤眉弄眼，这他才发现林赢爸正举着话筒等他讲话。  
站到台上的时候布莱特还有点恍惚，即使已经登台表演过这么多次，生理上本能的紧张还是难以避免。往常还是林赢在他身边的时候更多，可是这一次那个给予他无数力量的人就在台下正中间的位置，双眼锁定在他身上，带着笑容，目光温柔，突然周遭的一切都静了下来，布莱特眼中的世界里只有一个他，趁着清嗓子的功夫理了理被突然拽上台的思路，调整了话筒的高度，缓缓开口。  
“两年零十天前是我们的第一次相见，15个月前我们的人生开始有了第一次交集，一年前的今天我们的命运开始改变， 而现在他依然是我最好的伙伴，最重要的人之一。我很难用语言简单的去形容他对于我的意义，只想在这里送上我全部的祝福，希望我们可以并肩一起走更长的路，也希望你以后拥有更灿烂幸福的人生，生日快乐。”布莱特顿了一下“我最好的兄弟，林赢。”  
在一片掌声之中布莱特回到了原先的位置上，林赢又扭头冲他做了个鬼脸，这便是宴会结束前他和林赢私下里最后的交流。和大多的生日会流程相同，林赢被众星捧月的挤在人群里吹蜡烛切蛋糕，哼着生日歌，只可惜这次的蛋糕早早就摆在了台上，不再需要他去端而已。林赢站在台上讲着一些感谢的话，神情淡然，泰然自若，可是布莱特还是看得到他眼底有泪光微微闪烁，他的小孩真的是感性的可以。  
宴会结束后布莱特和舅舅留到了最后，站在门口进行告别的时候，林赢突然发话了“哥今晚在这儿睡吧。”  
此话一出，七个人十四双眼睛齐刷刷的看向了他。林赢倒是一脸正直没有坏心思，舅舅了然又识趣的先行离开，留下布莱特一人激动又有点无措。  
这次布莱特是没理由再混进林赢的卧室了，躺在刚刚收拾好的客房，床单上还保留着洗涤剂的芳香，混合着酒劲儿，不一会儿思绪开始变得有些朦胧。刚刚有点困意，布莱特隐约听到门被打开，只几秒钟的功夫就有个人钻进了被子，从后面抱住他。  
“哥。”那人的声音黏糊糊的“睡着了吗？”  
布莱特翻过身将人搂进怀里拍着他的背“怎么，睡不着吗？”  
“嗯，想你了。”那人毛茸茸的头颅蹭着布莱特的下巴撒娇“晚上一直没工夫和你说话。”  
“生日快乐宝贝儿。”吻了吻他的发顶。这一句终于不是觥筹交错之间的客套话，而是真心给他的祝福。  
“干嘛又说一次。”怀里的人果然害羞了起来，匆匆抬头看他一眼又埋了进去“这句话我今天听的够多了，说点别的。”  
林赢洗掉定型剂的头发柔软又蓬松，蹭在他的皮肤上痒痒的但极具安全感，布莱特把玩着他的发梢有一搭没一搭的和他聊天。  
“本来想带你去北海道看雪的，谁知道这个疫情一点没有好转的趋势。”  
“嘿嘿，你送我的礼物我也很喜欢。”小孩子可能有点醉了，说话时候鼻音很重黏腻极了，贴在胸口的脸蛋也热腾腾的“北海道可以明年再去。”  
“明年生日你有时间吗？我的小少爷。”托着他的下巴和他打趣。  
布莱特很少这样调笑他，林赢果然面子上有些挂不住，没好气的吼他“没空没空！我忙死了！”  
“真想带你去一个没人的地方，好好藏起来。”  
“我不是在这里吗？”林赢指了指布莱特心脏的位置“难道这里还有别人吗？”  
布莱特摇了摇头。  
“那你还想把我藏到哪里去？”  
一句话就让布莱特的心里软了又软，抱紧林赢恨不得从头亲到脚，怀里人的人咯咯咯的笑着回应他，蜷起身子，胳膊搂着他的样子有一种任人摆布的乖巧，唇舌之间也满是故意挑起情欲的味道。在一阵上下起伏的激流中布莱特还是将已经趴在自己身上的人又按了回去。  
“怎么了？”林赢不解。  
“今天不行。”  
“为什么？又不是没在这里做过。”林赢满脸的疑惑。  
“你已经够累了，好好睡一觉。”临了又在他唇上补了一个吻“乖。”  
“我不累。”说着又要往他身边凑，被布莱特一把按住，干脆直接给他盖上了被子。

原以为这样林赢就会乖乖躺好准备睡觉，他也确实听话的躺了一阵子，可是不一会儿又靠了过来，抱住自己的一只胳膊，头挤进了他的肩窝，呼吸混着气音甜腻又好听。  
“那你摸摸我…”说着便拉着自己的手贴上了他的性器，其实小家伙根本还没勃起，除了温度高出一些来，贴在手掌上摸不出任何异常，可是林赢的眼里却早就不是刚刚那般清明的模样，眼睑微微的阖起，眼角流露出的魅惑神情直直的勾住了布莱特的心，脑子已经做出了见色忘义的判断，只是手上还没接收到信号，呆呆的贴着有些萎靡的小家伙。  
林赢其实一直在情事上不算特别主动的一方，一来是他和布莱特在这方面总是有一种无言的默契，二来是这种事情一般不需要等到他来主动，所以今天拒绝他的布莱特让林赢觉得格外新奇。这家伙一旦铁了心做什么事，就一定会办到，现在这只覆盖在他下体却僵硬无比的手就是证据。明明呼吸已经开始变得沉重了，按照以往的经验来说，林赢做到这个份上早就应该被吃干抹净，可此刻那只手依旧动都不动的停在原地，于是林赢又往他怀里蹭了蹭。  
男人的情欲有多好撩拨男人最懂了，轻轻浅浅喷在他耳边的呼吸，蹭过脖颈的细软发梢，抵在下颚的带些灼热的肌肤，再配上一句充斥着气音的邀请，布莱特的防线已经被林赢攻破了个七七八八，加之他的手还被自己控制在欲望本能的根源之上，布莱特嘴上还在坚持而眼神已经开始回避他了。  
“不行，真不行。”  
一阵要了命的僵持与沉默。  
“真的不肯帮我吗？”林赢的声音委委屈屈，垂着嘴角嘟起双唇，眼睛湿漉漉的可怜的要命“今天我生日诶…”  
这布莱特怎么受得了，把人揽进怀里一阵轻声细语的安慰，摆事实讲道理的试图说服，可是那人根本一句都没听进去。  
“明明上次都可以，怎么今天就不行？”林赢拽着布莱特的睡衣扣子撒娇。  
布莱特觉得林赢八成是喝多了，可是那眼角都有点泛红的楚楚可怜模样说自己一点不心动那肯定是假的，夹在腿间试图掩盖住的挺立性器不知道还能坚持多久。布莱特深深地望进林赢的眼里，反复的确认和挣扎让他也很崩溃，可他又舍不得真的放林赢一个人难过，最终还是又将手探了下去“那只用手。”  
拒绝有时候要看想不想而不讲究能不能。  
“嗯嗯嗯嗯！”林赢头点的飞快，发丝摩擦在他的下巴一阵瘙痒。  
原本疲软的小家伙只他离开的这一会儿功夫就挺立了起来，撑起内裤单薄的布料顶在布莱特的手心，散发着一股股惊人的温度，布莱特探了进去穿过丛林握住那一团火热，林赢的下意识的拱起腰，上半身却依旧紧紧贴着他。两人并没有接吻，只是鼻尖相触呼吸交融，林赢微微垂下眼睛，用脸颊的皮肤去蹭他缓解着翻涌而来的情欲。呼吸开始变得沉重中夹杂着热气，直直的拍打在布莱特的面前，他抬眼看了看眼前的人，深邃的眼眸一错不错的盯着他，林赢感受到了他的目光被看的有些害羞，试图捂住他的眼睛却被躲过。  
“诶呀你别看！”  
“害羞什么？”  
一句话问的林赢脸又红了一些，没法生气又回不了嘴，干脆把头埋了下去避开他的眼神，却被半路拦住。布莱特托着他的下巴，语气多少有点下流，配合着手上的动作，活脱脱一脸流氓样，但也帅的让林赢心花怒放。  
“问你话呢。”  
林赢好像刚刚一股脑的把那点勇气用了个干净，此时除了涨红着脸喘气一句话都说不出来，加上布莱特在身下一刻不停的抚慰，更是让他的思维快要跟着停摆，一张口怕是呻吟就要先溢出来，林赢不敢出声，只好凑上去用吻堵住那张不断刁难他的嘴。这方法虽说土了点但是却非常有用，布莱特的注意力果然成功转移到了和林赢的唇舌交缠之间，空余的那只大手狠狠地按在他的后脑。林赢的口腔里已经尝不出一点酒味，全是漱口水的薄荷味道，明明一片清凉却处处点火，口腔里的高温熏的布莱特心猿意马，手上的动作也渐渐慢了下来几近停止，林赢顾不上说话只好用难耐的闷哼声提醒他。  
前端已经渗出了不少液体，而那人却还只是停留在柱体上机械的摩擦，现在更是一动不动的握在上面，手心里的温度从下身一直蔓延燃烧到头顶，林赢被逼的没有办法只好顺着他的胳膊也探下去，扶着他的手上下带动，拉着他的手指摸上了自己湿漉漉的龟头。这样大胆的林赢让布莱特惊讶的瞪大了眼睛，抬眼望过去那人果然不敢看他，睫毛浓密的低垂着，布莱特一边听从指挥在他坚硬的前端抚摸一边吻的更深，卷着林赢的舌头怎么都亲不够。分身终于得到了全面的抚慰，林赢的眉头也渐渐舒展开，从鼻息里偶尔透出几声细腻又可爱的轻声呻吟，辗转的音调勾的布莱特心里更痒，说不想做是假的，可不能做是真的。  
布莱特的拇指抵在马眼上按压着摩擦的时候，林赢捏住了他的肩膀，粘稠的液体裹在指腹之上随着动作发出的水声一点点传进了两人的耳里，也打断了两人的热吻。看着林赢熟悉的陶醉表情，布莱特大致知道快要到他的极限了，于是故意加了一点技巧在指尖让他的男友可以获得更大的快感，林赢的身子立马开始了颤抖，整个脸也贴了过来，滚烫滚烫的印在布莱特的脸上，难耐的皱着眉头，双眼逐渐模糊只有布莱特也通红的耳郭让他看得真切，顾不上多想就一口咬了上去。  
林赢情动之余又存了点刻意的心思，本来是调情的动作，力度却着实不小，布莱特果然吃痛的缩了缩肩膀，林赢刚笑了一半就被布莱特捏住龟头射了出来。展开在唇边的笑也僵住了，牙齿间还叼着布莱特的耳朵，有点尴尬却又很爽，林赢呆愣在那里不知如何是好，反倒是布莱特倒是抱着人笑的开心。  
“快！拿点纸，要流下来了。”

处理好布莱特手心里和他小腹上沾到的精液，林赢的神智恢复了个七七八八，脸反而更红了，不停埋怨的语气因为害羞听起来没有一点凶狠，布莱特将纸丢在地上，又转过身去哄有点下不来台的男朋友。  
“那你怎么办？”林赢被哄得高兴了，笑容又重新回到了脸上，和布莱特的头挤在一起关心他的状况。  
“我没关系，快睡吧。”吻了吻他的额头，转身准备去关灯的时候被林赢拽住了。  
“我也帮你。”说着手已经趁其不备一把攻陷了关键位置，布莱特最怕的就是现在的情形，他对于林赢的自控能力基本可以忽略不计，更别说这样主动的林赢，只会让他更加的欲罢不能，紧紧握住林赢已经开始上下动作的手，每一个字都是硬生生从牙缝里挤出来一般难耐“你别闹。”  
“谁闹了，我认真的。”  
果然，布莱特对于和林赢的较劲，从来不会超过三分钟以上，他慢慢松开手任由林赢继续他的动作，抚摸从根部一直贯穿至顶端，一开始还是隔着裤子，然后纤细的手指挑开了裤边一根一根的伸了进去，指尖皮肤的柔软触碰是任何上好的面料无法比拟的，布莱特的舒服的咬住了下唇。然而林赢的动作不仅仅止于将手探进去这样简单，在布莱特恍惚之间，裤子竟然被褪去了大半，尺寸可观的阴茎探了半个身子在外头，布莱特才惊觉不对，又一次按住了林赢的手。  
“你干嘛？！”  
“你躺好别管。”  
“这儿什么都没有，你会受伤的。”  
“瞎想什么好事儿呢！”一巴掌拍在布莱特胸口上“你乖乖躺好。”  
那条没被布莱特脱掉的内裤最终还是被林赢扔在了一边，他跨坐在布莱特的腰腹之上，调整着位置让那根坚挺的肉棒正好卡在股缝之中，可就这短短的几秒钟对于布莱特来说都是爆炸式的折磨。不得不说这是一种全新的体验，虽比不上内壁对于侵入的欲望那种无微不至的照顾，但又比手掌来的紧致和刺激，跳动的龟头因为碰到了林赢还有些发硬的双丸而更加兴奋，布莱特捏住了他的腰，迫不及待的开始了动作。  
这样的摩擦是奇妙的，没有了以往熟悉的温室，但是林赢刻意夹紧的臀缝又给了他绝对的快感，幅度稍微大些就会与他的阴茎相撞，那种感觉让他头皮发麻，身下的动作也愈发狠绝。双手不自觉的从衣摆中探入，结结实实的游走在林赢的光滑肌肤上，找到已经凸起的乳尖，捻在指尖好一阵摆弄，拉扯扣弄着让他的臀部陡然收紧，布莱特的阴茎挤在中间，痛并快乐着。  
林赢骑在他的身上拽着睡衣保持平衡，还会时不时的配合着他的动作扭动着腰肢，那一块细嫩白皙的皮肤在睡衣下若隐若现，又在微胀的分身的映衬下格外动人，布莱特头颅瞬间充血一把将人拉下，有些暴力的吻接踵而至。牙齿和舌头的莽撞触碰以及身下不停耸动的阴茎把林赢折腾个够呛，他被亲的满脸口水，拽着布莱特的头发对上他的眼睛，在失控的情欲中那双迷人的眼里竟然还品的出爱意，用他最爱的那种眼神望着自己，专注又深情。林赢细细的抚过每一寸皮骨，感受他的细小毛发与肌肤纹理，爱不释手。  
布莱特承接着林赢直白的爱意，心里的感动一阵翻涌，告白的情话也就脱口而出“我爱你。”  
林赢的眉眼在笑意中柔和了起来，眼睛和嘴角都是弯弯的弧度，可爱又漂亮，伏在自己身上活像一个小宝宝，紧紧搂着自己的脖子撒娇“我也爱你。”  
然而上半身的温情和下半身的色情根本就是上演着同一时空的不同戏码，一刻也没停止进攻的阴茎又肿胀了几分，在林赢雪白的臀肉之间疯狂进出不知停歇，囊袋拍打在皮肉上的声响是他们告白的背景音，极致的突兀就是诡异的和谐。再又一波猛烈的撞击后，龟头上猛烈的跳动给了布莱特提示。  
“夹紧点。”拍了拍林赢的屁股。  
在两人配合下的最后几个挺动之中，布莱特终于释放出了第一股精液，即使他眼疾手快的抬起了林赢的腰臀也没避免几滴白浊沾在睡衣上的命运。替林赢收拾干净身下的粘液，两人偷偷摸摸的钻进卫生间里洗衣服，冰凉的水流带回了两人的理智，布莱特攥着睡衣的一角努力揉搓，林赢则靠着他的肩膀玩水捣乱。  
这样简单又亲密的相处对他们来说是一种奢侈，两人虽说时常见面也一同过夜，可从来都不是真正柴米油盐的平凡日子，哪怕只是像现在这样做着一件再普通不过的小事，都让林赢觉得他们的爱情比以往任何一刻都要真实。  
这是今年他最好的生日礼物。

-完-


End file.
